Hidden and Forgotten
by animatorwriter
Summary: After being betrayed, Danny and Alex run to Jump City, when they grab the attention of the Teen Titans. Now they have to avoid being found, getting caught, and being turned into people who will hurt them. Easier said then done when three of them come to find them. No PP contains OC. Rated T because this is my first fanfic, and I have no idea what I'm doing (please don't kill me).
1. Prologue

As the midnight train began to pull into Jump City, two cloaked figures phased through one of the cars and flew silently toward a small forest. When they landed, they began to make sure all of their supplies were still with them.

"Do you have all your things, Alex?" asked one of the figures.

Alex nodded, and pointed at the other figures things.

"Yes, I have my things too," the figure responded, "but you do realize you could use telepathy, right?"

"**_I know, but you're going to have to get use to me simply gesturing while we're in public Danny." _**Alex replied, using her new found power to communicate with her brother.

"I know, but we can just not speak in public," Danny responded, slightly frustrated with his sisters mute nature.

"**_But you know we'd get some pretty strange looks if we were always walking in silence, don't you?_**" Alex responded in a blunt manner.

Knowing he was losing their argument, he recommended they start moving, which they did, but Alex did a minor victory dance and ran a song through their heads to annoy her brother.

The city limits showed a large sign that posted the population. 7,124,345,230 was the most recent estimation. The cloaked children began to move towards the city, both thinking the same thing. _Is this place safe enough for us to hide, or will we need to move again?_


	2. Settling

**A/N: Hi people! I would like to thank the people who reviewed for not trying to hurt me. I apologize that the prologue was so short, but I became a member, wrote my bio, read some other stuff, went to a dance class, wrote the prologue, and posted it all on the same day. I did start the first chapter that day too, but after that, I had been sick and missed some school, so I had to make up (mostly in Social Studies) and I didn't get much time to work on this. Plus, I couldn't get to my fanfic because everybody else in my family uses it too, so I emailed the story to myself and moved it to the laptop. **

**Enough excuses, let's get on to Chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or TT because if I did, DP would a lot darker and still going.**

**P.S. Since I'm on summer vacation, I hope to post chapters faster, but I don't know.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Settling (3rd person P.O.V)

After walking around Jump City for three hours, both Danny and Alex were ready to rest. Neither had ever been in a city much larger than Amity Park. Not only was the city huge, the slums were several miles from where the siblings arrived.

"Hey, Alex, do you know what time it is?" asked Danny.

Alex gestured to her wristwatch, showing it a quarter after three in the morning.

Danny sighed; knowing neither had slept or eaten in several days. And both knew it could be several more days. They continued to walk, not having any idea where they were going until they came across a public park. Looking over her shoulder, Alex saw a large tree. She tapped her brother on the shoulder and gestured to the tree.

"I don't think that would be a very good place to rest," said Danny, concern very evident in his voice.

"**_It could at least give us a chance to get of our feet_**" Alex pointed out. She knew that her brother was trying to keep them out of trouble, but they needed rest before they collapsed from exhaustion.

Danny sighed, "Alright, but I'll stay awake, and-"

"**_You are not staying awake to keep watch!_**" Alex interrupted, "**_You need sleep more than I do, so I will watch for trouble,_**" she continued.

"Alright," groaned Danny, "but wake me up later so we can switch, okay?" he added.

"**_Yes, I will,_**" Alex replied, knowing there was no other way of winning.

"Good," was the last thing Danny said before they reached the tree and climbed to the highest branches they could. After finding some that would work and weren't to far apart, they settled down to rest a little.

While watching, Alex began to think about what they did to remain hidden from everybody.

_(Flashback)_

_(Alex's P.O.V.)_

_We were still flying to Clockworks tower. It had to have been at least a few hours. Maybe it hasn't been that long, but it's hard to tell when you're in the realm beyond time. I was too lost in thought to notice a gear floating around before I tripped over it. _

_"**Ow,**" I thought._

_"Come on Alex," Danny called, "I can see the tower."_

_When what he said registered in my head, I sprang up and flew after my big brother. He was right; the tower was only a few hundred yards away. When we got inside, we immediately flew towards both the master of time and my mentor since I was five, Clockwork._

_"Alexandria, Daniel, it is good to see you," he called. I think Clockwork's the only one who can call me __Alexandria__ without having a large bump on his head a few seconds after hand._

_"I wish it was under better circumstances," Danny replied._

_"I understand," Clockwork said in a grim tone, "may ask why you're here?"_

_"**You know why,**" I said._

_"And, unfortunately, I only have one possible answer," the master of time replied. "But it will leave you without anyway of help," he added in an even grimmer tone._

_"I think at this point, we're willing to go with just about anything," my brother said. "What's your idea?"_

_"I can make it so no one remembers Danny Phantom and Timekey other than ghosts," replied my mentor, "however, this wouldn't cause your friends-"_

_"They're not our friends," interrupted Danny in a sad voice. _

_Clockwork only nodded, "this wouldn't allow them to forget you because you were so close to them before. But the GIW and other ghost hunters wouldn't know you existed"_

_"**Would people forget Danny and Alex Fenton?**" I asked._

_"I'm afraid so," was Clockworks grim reply. "Because you are the same as your ghost persona, no one would know either of your human forms but them. There would be no record of your birth, school, medical history, or Alex's death." _

_Danny and I shared a quick glance, but didn't say a word. There was no need to. We had both made our decision._

_"D**o i**t," we said at the same time._

_(End of Flashback)_

Alex snorted. She couldn't help but marvel at how one decision can change your fate forever. And now, thanks to their choice, they don't exist to anyone but each other and them. Alex was so lost in thought; she didn't notice two important things. The first was that it was well into the afternoon and she should have her brother start his watch. The other was the football inadvertently aimed at her head. Her reactions to both came too late.

(Teen Titans P.O.V.)

The titans were in very good moods today. None of their enemies were around to bother them, it was Friday, and it was Robin's birthday. They decided that to celebrate, first they would have a breakfast made by Cyborg, then they would go to the park and have a picnic and play football, next they would go to the pizza place, and finally would go home for some kind of surprise everyone had been planning for a few days now.

It was noon, so the titans were enjoying a game of football. So far, the teams were tied, and Beast Boy was planning to make the next touchdown. He was almost there, when he noticed that Starfire was right behind him, ready to take the ball. BB made the split second decision to throw the ball to Raven. Sadly, making the split second decision caused BB aim to be very off, and the ball went flying toward a nearby tree.

"Beast Boy!" exclaimed Cyborg, "What was that?"

"I wouldn't have missed if I had more time between Star coming at me and making a touchdown!" Beast Boy replied in an aggravated tone at Cyborg's accusation.

As the two bickered, Raven's expression changed from one of indifference to one of concern. She began moving towards the tree, where she noticed there was a lot of ruffling in the branches.

"What is wrong friend-Raven?" asked Starfire, noticing her friend's movement.

Before Raven could answer, the football fell from the tree, soon followed by a young girl who was hit by the ball.

"Guy's!" Robin called to his bickering teammates. They stopped when they noticed the unmoving girl on the ground by their football.

"I didn't mean to throw it that hard," cried BB as they ran to the fallen person.

"Raven, can you tell me if she's hurt?" asked Robin, who was getting frightened by the lack of breathing. The child was wearing a very worn black hoodie unzipped, exposing a torn dark blue T-shirt, worn dark blue fingerless gloves, black jeans that were tearing, and black combat boots that went to her mid-calf. What struck the entire group as odd was she had a short and spiky pixie cut with one dark blue streak on the left side. She also had bangs that covered most of her face.

Raven's eye's glowed for a few minutes, but her expression dimmed before her eyes did. "I can't sense any emotions from them," she said in a somber tone.

The group was deflated, and BB was curled into a ball, trying hard to not cry, thinking he may have killed someone.

"Hey!" came a voice from the tree, "what's going on own there?" Soon afterwards, another person came down, this one a boy a little younger than Robin. He noted that the boy was wearing a torn black hoodie, also unzipped and showing a dark red T-shirt that was much worn, old dark red fingerless gloves, black jeans with the ends fraying, and dark grey combat boots. He seemed to have striking china blue eyes and raven black hair with some covering his right eye. In a nut shell, the two kids had almost the same Gothic outfit other that one having red and a little grey, while the other had only black and dark blue.

"Excuse me," began Robin, "but do you know who this is?"

The boy looked slightly confused, but his expression shifted to one of what almost looked like relief.

"Yes," he stated slowly, "she's my sister. What happened?"

At the question, BB broke down.

"I KILLED SOMEONE!" he wailed.

The boy flinched at the noise, but regained his composure.

Releasing a sigh, he said, "Alex, this isn't funny anymore," as if that would work.

The fallen girl, Alex as her brother called her, began to get up with a large smirk while holding her head down, keeping the rest of her face from view.

"I'll give you points for holding the act," stated the boy, "but this guy you were dead." Both siblings shared a look that told each other how ironic that was.

"YOU ARE EVIL!" screamed a very irritated, but relieved, Beast Boy.

The girl motioned her hands and cocked her head, as if emphasizing a question, but kept her eyes hidden.

"No," Robin suddenly said, "just me."

The other titans all looked confused.

"She's using sign language," he said to clear things up. "Is your sister deaf?" asked the boy wonder to the stranger boy.

"No," he replied simply, "she just prefers not to speak."

"Perhaps we should introduce each other," Raven said, "we don't know you two and you may or may not know us."

"Oh, duh," Robin groaned, forgetting one of the most important courtesies in the world. "I'm Robin of the Teen Titans, these are Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire," he said, gesturing to each one as he spoke.

The boy took a breath, about to speak, but didn't get a chance before Starfire came very close to their faces and fired off questions at inhuman speed.

"What are your names, how old are you, what are your favorite colors, where did you come from, how did you get here, and do you wish to be my friend?" the questions came.

The twosome blinked before the boy answered.

"Okay, in order, my name is Danny, I'm 15 my favorite color's are china blue, neon green, and black, we came from a town in the mid-west, and we got here by a combination of walking, buses, and some minor train hopping (don't ask)."

The other titans were wondering why he didn't say anything about Alex when they noticed she was moving her hand on her palm as if she were writing.

Robin let out a small "oh", dug through his utility belt, and pulled out some paper and a pencil. The titans who didn't speak sign language then understood. Alex wrote down what her answers were and handed it to Robin. Her head was still down.

"Here's what she said. 'In order; my name is Alex, I'm 13, my favorite colors are dark blue, neon green, and black, and I came and got here the same way Danny did.'"

Starfire looked confused for a moment, then asked "Don't you wish to be my friend?" Her face looked similar to that of a kicked puppy.

Alex and Danny gave each other a look as if sharing a silent conversation, then shook their heads.

"Why ever not?" asked Starfire, looking more hurt.

"We don't have anything against you Star," Danny said, "we just don't trust people easily after…" he trailed off as he reached the end of his statement.

"After what?" asked a now very curious Raven.

"Not important," exclaimed Danny, a little too quickly in Robin's opinion.

"Look," Cyborg piped in, "Star's harmless and she just wants a few more friends."

Shaking her head, Alex started to climb the tree again. Her sudden movement surprised the titans. However, that was not nearly as surprising as when two small bags fell, Alex close behind. Keeping her head down, she motioned to her brother that they needed to leave.

"Alright," he said, "It was nice meeting you, but it's time we left."

Releasing a large yawn, Alex nodded her head enough for them to see her response, but not enough for them to see her eyes.

"Are you sure?" asked Robin. "Maybe we could help. That is our job."

Danny displayed a thoughtful look and glanced at his sister. He could tell just by looking that she needed rest. But should they risk the titans getting to curious, and then searching for background information? And worse, them not finding anything? But he couldn't deny that his sister needed rest, and that would be difficult in a tree.

Alex then did a risky action; used her telepathy.

**_"I know what you're thinking,"_** She said, **_"I'll be alright."_**

If Raven wasn't able to sense emotions and other people's energies, there wouldn't have been any problem. Sadly, she can, so the second Alex started to use her power, she sensed it and tensed at the sheer power that suddenly emitted from the strange girl. Something else caught her attention; she could've sworn that the bangs hiding Alex's eyes from view seemed to almost be hiding a glow.

"Raven?" Robin asked, noticing her tense. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know," she responded softly, "but I think there's more to these two than meets the eye. It might even involve the girl's eyes"

Robin thought for a moment. "I have noticed that she's been keeping her gaze toward the ground," he said quietly so no one but Raven could hear. He didn't anticipate for both the strangers in front of them to hear. But, they did thanks to having ghost-enhanced senses.

Hearing what the two more mysterious titans said, Alex tensed at the thought of showing her eyes. Danny was concerned as well, knowing it would be hard to explain how his sister had glowing eyes, one icy blue, and the other neon green.

"That's a nice offer," Danny said after the pause, "but we should keep moving. The two of us need to find a better, maybe more permanent home."

The titans nodded and said goodbye as the two began to leave the park opposite of where they came several hours ago.

"I take it you're going to look into those two, mister I-must-know-everything-in-the-universe," Cyborg chided to the titans leader.

"Of course," was Robin's response as he took out a PDA. "The pause we received after asking if they wanted help is enough to make me wonder. But the fact that they refused is even more curious."

"That's not all," Raven stated in her monotone. "After we made the offer to help, I sensed a powerful energy come from Alex. Not only that, but it sent a chill up my spine and felt… ghostly."

"There's no such thing as ghosts, Raven," Beast Boy said, though his voice quivered at the idea.

"They may not be ghosts, BB," Robin said, "but maybe they have some power that felt a little stranger than what Raven's used to."

"But that isn't all I noticed," Raven began again. "I also saw them tense when we were talking about her hiding her eyes the entire time."

"Friend-Raven is correct," Starfire chimed. "We never got to see stranger-Alex's face other than her mouth."

"Something is off about those two," Robin said as he looked back at the PDA. "I'll pay them a visit later."

"Dude," said BB, "you are such a stalker."

Ignoring Beast Boy, Robin said to the group, "Let's head back to the tower and see if we can figure out whom these two are."

The titans nodded, but as they returned to their picnic spot, Star suddenly remembered what they were doing before hand.

"Friend-Robin, what about your day of birth?" she asked.

"We can still go to the pizza place later and enjoy whatever the surprise you mentioned earlier was," stated the boy wonder, "but I at least want to try and find a lead."

The titans all agreed, packed their things, and went back to the tower they called home. None of them realized how hard it was going to be to get anything close to a lead on two kids who only three humans remembered.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Don't kill me with reviews, though I will take collective criticism if it's really that bad. SO...  
Conspiracy Questions!  
**

**How are the titans (namely Robin) going to react when they find nothing about Danny and Alex?**

**Why is there hair covering one of Danny's eyes?**

**Where are Danny and Alex going to go?**

**How will they survive?**

**Why are they running anyway?**

**Who's chasing them?**

**Will the titans learn the truth?**

**How come Beast Boy is green (seriously though, why)?  
**

**Why am I asking random and boring questions?**

**Some of the answers are going to come later, but one may never be answered.**

**See you in the next chapter,  
~AW  
**


	3. Visitors

**A/N: Hello people. Here's the next chapter in my fanfic. It has a fight, and since I stink at writing fights, it will seem short. Also, the end could seem like a cliff-hanger, so be prepared.**

**Warning: I may not update as quickly this week because I won't have access to the computer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or TT, or I wouldn't have to do a disclaimer.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Visitors

Danny and Alex had left the park and were trying to find a place for a good home, even if it meant an abandoned shed. They had been walking for about three hours and it was much later in the afternoon. Danny looked over and glanced at his sister. She looked like she was ready to collapse. They both knew living like this would be hard, but there was no other choice. The ghost zone was full of enemies and they probably searched there for the siblings first. They couldn't stay in Amity Park, too many would ask questions. So they left to find somewhere new. Jump sounded good because it was large and fewer people would notice a couple new homeless kids.

That was when Danny's thoughts shifted to the titans. They were nice, but they were obviously not ones to take things easily and without question. Especially Robin, with how he was practically raised so that if he didn't know something, he would need to find out. Raven was also a problem. She could sense emotions and energy, so she would know how powerful they could be. It was a horrible thought that someone would find them out.

Glancing at Alex again, Danny saw she was behind him by several paces. Walking back, he supported the exhausted young ghost, hoping she'd be able to keep moving. At that moment, their ghost senses went off, chilling Danny to the core and bringing a burn to Alex. Looking up, Danny thought he saw something coming at them. It was moving to fast for him to react, and the siblings were both hit by the falling form of Starfire.

(Several hours earlier)

The titans had made it back to their tower a few minutes after leaving the park. As soon as they arrived, Robin went to the computer and started typing in data about the two strangers. Since they didn't give a last name, it would be harder. Robin continued working, trying to find anything close to a lead, but constantly came up blank. He worked for almost two hours, but got nothing but blanks. The only thing close was a phone number to some people called "the Fentons". He learned that these people were ghost hunters and were a family with one daughter, though the daughter seemed to talk about having a little brother and a little sister. No one had believed her, but Robin got more curious.

He was brought out of his musings when the alarm went off. Running to the others, they told their leader that someone was attacking a nearby box store.

"What's going on?" the boy wonder asked as he ran to his team.

"Someone or something is attacking a local box store," replied Cyborg.

"Of all places, why a box store?" asked Beast Boy, clearly confused as to this person's motives.

"Who cares," Robin said bluntly. "Titans, GO!"

Once the titans reached the location, they saw a blue person floating around and seemed to be attacking people with them.

"Is this guy serious?" Beast Boy asked in a clearly bored tone.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" screamed the self-proclaimed Box Ghost. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Titans, GO!" came the signature battle cry as the group attacked this new enemy. As they fought, something happened that no one would've expected; the titans were losing to the BOX GHOST. The fight continued for several minutes. Starfire was in the air, ready to attack, when the Box Ghost threw a box filled with extremely heavy vases at her. It sent her flying back and toward two unsuspecting teenagers. The impact was enough to make Starfire go unconscious, but the two kids were still awake. The titans and saw two very familiar faces; Danny and Alex.

When the siblings saw the fight, they tried to act panicked and ran to an alleyway. Though it's hard to act panicked when you see the Box Ghost and you trying hard not to laugh at the fact that super heroes are losing to him.

(Danny and Alex's P.O.V.)

**_"We should probably help them,"_** Alex said, knowing it might not end well if they let the fight continue. **_"They're not used to fighting ghosts."_**

"Yah," Danny agreed, "if they're getting their butts kicked now, imagine if more show up."

Transforming into their ghost personas, Danny allowed the cold of the rings to surround his form, while Alex experienced heat slightly more powerful than her ghost sense. Now, Danny was in his phantom form, which had changed after they left Clockworks lair. He was now wearing black jeans, white combat boots, a black T-shirt with his DP symbol, black fingerless gloves, and his black hair turning snow white. He also had acquired a black mask similar to Robins. Alex hadn't changed, she still wore her time-apprentice uniform; a black half-shirt with a hourglass and key symbol, black shorts, dark blue combat boots, dark blue gloves, dark silver arm guards on her forearms, and a black cloak with dark blue lining on the inside. However, so people wouldn't see she wasn't talking, she had a bandana covering her mouth so she could communicate with her telepathy.

The two flew to the scene, only to see the titans sprawled across the ground either unconscious or simply unable to move.

"I TOLD YOU THAT DEFEATING THE BOX GHOST WAS IMPOSSIBLE!" came the annoying voice of the victorious ghost.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Boxy was actually a threat," Danny said in a blunt manner loud enough for everyone nearby to hear.

"WHO DARES INTERRUPT THE BOX-" the box ghost stopped mid-rant upon seeing Danny and Alex.

**_"Just some old enemies come to send you home"_** Alex stated.

"PHANTOM, TIMEKEY!" the Box Ghost cried and rushed over to the ghosts, hanging his head in shame. "I had no idea you were in Jump City. In the Zone, everyone thought they had caught you."

"We escaped," Danny said. Noticing the titans getting up, he said "You may want to leave, before these young heroes try something."

The Box Ghost was about to leave before Alex caught him. **_"If you try doing harm again,"_** she said, **_"I promise I'll have a more proper punishment."_**

Nodding his head in fear, the Box Ghost flew as fast as he could to find another portal and go home to share his news.

Shaking his head, Danny turned to Alex and said "Well, now that that's settled, we should get-"

"Hey!" called the titan leader, "if you don't surrender, we will attack and not hold back."

**_"Hey, whoa there kid," _**Alex said, holding her hands in a position that showed she wouldn't do anything. She and Danny moved closer to them and the ground until they were about three inches off the ground and ten feet away. **_"All we came here to do was get Boxy to leave so he wouldn't do something stupid."_**

(Teen Titans P.O.V)

Warily, Robin came forward to confront the new strangers. He saw how they didn't do anything to send the creature away but scare it. He also saw how their eyes looked dangerously glowing. The boy had striking neon green eyes while the girl had one eye icy blue and the other was also a radioactive green. Before he could ask them anything, Starfire flew very close to the new strangers and fired off questions so fast, the new comers almost didn't hear her.

"What are your names, how old are you, what are your favorite colors, where did you come from, how did you get here, and do you wish to be my friend?" she asked and blinked expectantly.

The two also blinked and made sure they got everything.

"In order; you can call me Phantom, my age doesn't matter, my favorite color is neon green and black, I came from a place very difficult to get to, and I got here by flying," answered Phantom, though the titans noticed he forgot the last question.

Before they could say anything, the girl began speaking.

**_"In order; my name is TimeKey, my age doesn't matter, my favorite colors are black and dark blue, and I came and got here the same way Phantom did," _**were her answers. They noticed how neither of the two figures answered Star's last question.

"Don't you wish to be my friend?" she asked, looking sad again.

The strangers shook their heads, but didn't say anything.

"Why ever not?" asked Star, very hurt that she had been rejected basically four times on the same day, and that had never happened. Without warning, she started crying, and the new strangers flinched, not expecting that at all.

"You okay?" asked Phantom. Looking up, Star started to cry even more.

"Sorry about this," said the boy wonder, "she asked a couple other people to be her friend, and they refused. She's never been rejected four times in one day."

**_"Harsh,"_** said TimeKey, though she could feel guilt creep into her voice.

"We should go," said Phantom, knowing the atmosphere was affecting his sister.

"Wait," the titan leader said, "I still have questions about you two."

"That will have to wait for another day," said Phantom, and the new strangers disappeared.

"What the heck?" asked a shocked Robin; now having lost something he thought lead to some answers about Danny and Alex.

"Oh, great," he mumbled, "now I've lost a possible lead on Danny and Alex."

"Wait," cried Beast Boy, "so the greatest detective in existence's assistant hasn't found a lead on a couple street kids?"

"It's the first time I haven't even got a clue," said Robin. "Even Slade isn't this hard to look for. It's almost like they don't exist."

"That is weird," stated Cyborg, who was still comforting Star.

"I did find a phone number, but I don't know yet," said the boy wonder. He couldn't remember a time when he was lost on a lead other than Slade.

"Maybe you should call it and see what happens," said the monotone of Raven.

"Maybe," he wondered aloud.

(A few hours later)

The titans returned to the tower having enjoyed pizza after their encounter with the two new strangers and the weird thing that called itself "the Box Ghost".

"Wait here, Robin," said Cyborg as he and the other titans ran inside.

Robin decided to take this moment to think a little about the phone number he found. If he called it, maybe he could get some answers. What concerned him more was who he'd be talking to when he reached these Fenton people.

"ROBIN!" called Beast Boy from the inside, brining Robin out of his thoughts. He walked and opened the door to the living room. Upon entering, he saw a table covered in birthday material; presents, cake, and some strange pile of meat that looked like a crown.

"You guys didn't have to, you know," he said.

"Yes we did," said Beast Boy. "We wanted to anyway."

Shaking his head, Robin said "Alright, I'll humor you guys."

Everyone cheered besides Raven, though she was smiling a little. As they enjoyed the party, Robins thoughts would slip back to the strange kids they met that morning. As they finished the party, Robin and the others cleaned, but the longer they cleaned, the deeper into thought the birthday boy wonder got about whether or not to call the Fentons. Starfire noticed and came over to the leader.

"Friend-Robin?" she asked, "Are you alright?"

Robin turned to his secret crush and shook his head. "I was thinking about that phone number I found." His voice was filled with confusion.

"Do you think it is a wise decision?" asked Starfire.

"It seems like the best thing to do to help them," stated the titan leader.

"Then why do you not do it?" Starfire's question surprised Robin. What surprised him more was how he didn't think of that before. His expression lighted up immediately and he dashed to his room, grabbed the number he wrote down, and came back.

"Whoa, Robin," called Cyborg, "why so jumpy?"

"I've decided to call the number I found earlier," said the boy wonder in a confident voice.

As he dialed, he wondered who would pick-up and if they had answers.

As the phone on the other end rang, he put it on speaker so the others could hear. As it continued, he began to doubt anyone would answer. That is, until they heard a voice on the other end say,

"Hello, Fenton residence, Jazz speaking."

* * *

**A/N: What did I say? SO CLIFFY! See you in the next chapter!**

**~AW**


	4. Amity

**A/N: Yes, I'm still alive! I am SO sorry for the wait, I have had a busy week for a summer break. I've actually had my chapter ready, but haven't had the time to post it.  
**

**In this chapter, I hope to make you wonder what the heck happened to Danny and Alex.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or TT because if I did, you'd be watching this on the TV.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Amity

"Hello, Fenton residence, Jazz speaking," a voice came from the other end of the phone line.

"Hello, may I speak with," Robin glanced at a card with the information he found, "Jack or Maddie Fenton?"

"There not home right now," responded Jazz.

Robin sighed. "Do you know when they will be back?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know," the girl said. "It could be several hours, maybe even a day."

Robin cursed, so he decided to see if the girl knew anything.

"Do you think you might have information that we need on someone?" asked Robin, hoping for answers.

"Depends on who this is and what your questions are," Jazz replied, curiosity and caution slipping into her voice.

"I'm Robin of the Teen Titans," responded the boy wonder, "and we wanted to see if you knew some people were trying to learn about."

"Alright," Jazz's voice now also contained suspicion, "who do you need to know about?"

Robin noticed how Jazz's tone changed from bored to suspicious rather quickly.

"Their names are Danny and Alex," the titan leader said in a firm tone.

The titans could here a gasp come from the other end of the line.

"Have you met two other kids around the same age?" she asked quickly. "Their names would be Phantom and TimeKey."

Flinching at the question, Robin answered, "Yes, why?"

"Listen, and listen good," Jazz said suddenly in a stronger voice than before, "do not, I repeat, DO NOT call this number back. I will come to Jump City with a couple friends and explain everything there if you can get Danny and Alex."

Without another word, Jazz hung up, leaving the titans even more lost than before.

"You think they have a history?" asked Cyborg.

"I don't know," Robin said, trying very hard to wrap his head around what just happened.

(Amity Park)

As Jazz ran to Sam's, her mind was running a million miles a second. Not only did she know where her little brother and sister were, she had proof it was them because their ghost forms were there too.

Once she reached Sam's door, she knocked hard and fast, hoping for a response sooner.

"HOLD ON!" a voice came from inside. The person who answered was a girl around 15 in a black crop top with a purple oval, a plaid black skirt, dark purple stockings, black steel-toed combat boots, two black bracelets on both wrist, and a black choker necklace.

"What do you want Jazz?" asked the Goth girl.

"Sam," stated Jazz, "I know where they are."

Sam's eyes went wide and her mind raced, as well as her heart. She, Jazz, and Tucker had been trying to find Danny and Alex for over eight months now, but they had some how made everyone forget they even existed other than three of them and other ghosts. They tried to search the ghost zone, but came up empty handed. They even went to Clockwork, but he didn't say anything. The idea of seeing the two, especially Danny, was almost a fantasy to her.

"We need to get Tucker," Sam said, closing the door and racing down the street to Tuckers. After a few minutes, the two girls reached Tucker's house and knocked on the front door furiously. It finally opened to reveal the boy they were looking for.

"Why are you two here?" Tucker asked, "I was about to go to bed." That was a true enough statement. Tucker was wearing yellow pajamas, and wasn't wearing his burette.

"Tucker," Sam groaned angrily, "Jazz found them."

Tucker's eyes became the size of dinner plates and his mind went faster then it ever had before. He had tried so hard to find _anything_ that could lead them to there lost friends. They threw the BOOOOmerange, but not even that could find either of their ghostly friends. He even hacked a government database to look for any sort of record; nothing.

"Give me a second to get some clothes on," he said. "You two go back to Fenton Works and get some stuff so we can get to them, and I'll meet you there."

With that, Tucker shut the door and got clothes while the girls went to Jazz's house to gather things they would need; food, a thermos incase of any ghosts, three wrist rays, and some spare clothes. When Tucker arrived with a backpack containing more food and some tech, they loaded up the Specter Speeder and took of at top speed to Jump City.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize if this chapter was short, but I don't want to connect it with the next chapter for fear the two parts will conflict.**

**CONSPIRACY QUESTION TIME!**

**Why did Jazz not have the titans call her back?  
**

**Why are the "sidekicks" so desperate?**

**How will Danny and Alex react upon seeing them?**

**Why am I asking stupid questions again?**

**You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to come, which should be sometime around this week if I keep at it.**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**~AW**


	5. Guests

**A/N: OMG! Two chapters in one night? That is amazing. Yes, I am so awesome, I was able to get my new chapter up this fast. It's longer than my last one, and the ending didn't turn out as well as I hoped, but if you think otherwise, do tell me in your review. If you think I should fix it, then don't be afraid to say so. I do take criticism, but like I've said, PLEASE DON"T KILL ME!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or TT, but if I could, I would love to do animation for either if I could get the drawing styles right.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Guests

(Jump City)

Robin had decided that he would get Danny and Alex like Jazz asked so that he could hear two stories and compare what he heard. Thankfully, he had placed a tracker on one of the bags that dropped from the tree when they all first met, so he knew exactly where to go. Since they weren't moving, the siblings must have found a place to rest. The boy wonder was hoping it wasn't too bad and they didn't do anything illegal. If it was a bad place, he planed to hold them hostage at the tower until they could get a home of there own.

Once he reached the location his tracker lead to, he decided on holding the two as prisoners. Apparently, they had found a run down shack that looked like it could collapse at any given moment. The windows were boarded up and the roof had several holes in it.

Being very careful, Robin entered through the front door, afraid taking the roof would cause the whole structure to fall. The inside was no better than the outside. There was a broken T.V., torn couch, and a torn chair to his right and a fridge and counter farther back. To his left, Robin could see a door that probably led to the bathroom. Looking to his right again, Robin saw Alex on the couch and Danny in the chair. Both were asleep, but Robin could see neither was peaceful.

Robin took a step forward and the floor creaked. Cursing, he tried to resist the urge to get into the shadows, knowing that would make things worse.

(Alex and Danny's P.O.V)

Alex's eyes shot open, followed shortly by Danny's. Looking over, they saw the familiar figure of Robin.

"What do you want?" asked Danny in a cold tone, though he couldn't hide the worry in his voice.

"I came because you two clearly need some kind of help," responded the boy wonder that left no room for argument. "I don't care if you don't want it; I plan to help you, even if it means holding you hostage at Titans Tower."

Alex looked like she was having a panic attack at how Robin found them so easily.

"How did you even find us?" Danny asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Sorry," Robin said, "but when people first arrive in Jump and they're as strange as you two, I tend to be a bit of a stalker." While saying this, Robin walked over and pulled the tracker off Alex's bag. If she could, Alex would have probably screamed, but that would have made the situation worse.

"Please come back to the tower with me," Robin pleaded, "you could obviously use the help if your idea of a permanent home is some shed like this." Robin didn't mention the phone call, fearing they would react badly.

The siblings shared a look before agreeing to Robin's terms.

After arriving at the tower, the titans that stayed behind asked the first logical question.

"Do you two want anything to eat?" asked Cyborg.

"I guess," said Danny, while Alex only nodded. Being ghosts, neither needed a lot of food, but not eating for weeks at a time was still not good.

"Alright," said Starfire. She rushed to the kitchen and rummaged for a moment before returning with a strange looking blob that resembled some kind of pasta that had been run through a blender.

"Here," she said, "try some spaghetti smoothie."

"Uh, Star," Beast Boy interjected, "spaghetti isn't supposed to be a smoothie."

Blushing slightly, Star turned to get rid of the dish, until she felt a hand stop her. Turning, she saw it was Danny.

"Don't worry," he said, "we've both stomached far worse."

Brightening immediately, Starfire handed them the glasses and the twosome drank/ate the meal with gusto.

"God," cried BB, "no offense Star, but what could be worse than Tarminean dishes with Earth ingredients?"

"Simple," Danny said, "hot dogs infected with ectoplasm, an undead turkey, and garbage fresh from the dump."

The titans could only stare and cringe at the thought. After the shock had passed, something Danny had said that caught Robin's attention.

"What do you mean 'hot dogs with ectoplasm' and 'undead turkey'?" he asked.

"Our parents," began the raven-haired boy, "were ghost hunters in the mid-west."

Thinking a little, Robin thought the phone number was in a mid-west state. Also, it went to a family of ghost hunters. He shrugged it off for now, thinking he'd ask later.

"Hey," he called, "maybe I should lead you to a couple of room."

"Alright," said Danny while Alex just nodded, but once again, she kept her head down.

"You two wait a sec, and I'll scan and see where-" Cyborg stopped scanning for rooms.

"Is something wrong?" Danny asked, while Alex cocked her head slightly.

"Uh," began the half-robot, "Do you two have anything against sharing a room?"

"No," said Danny as Alex nodded, "why?"

"Well," said the boy wonder, "it looks like we only have one room in good condition because Beast Boy trashed his and is using one."

"It's okay," said Danny, "before we started moved to Jump, we shared a room."

"Good," said Raven. "We won't have to worry about to bad of fights between you two."

Alex snorted and made a few gestures, keeping her gaze away.

"What did she say?" asked BB, turning to the titan leader. "Or would it be sign?"

"It'd be said," said Robin, "and she said that we should expect the occasional fight gone bad."

The titans turned to the twosome with worry. Seeing their concern, Danny interjected.

"We don't fight as badly as some siblings do," he said, "but if we do start arguing, you may want to clear out of the area."

Shuddering at the thought of things going bad, Alex made a few gestures and asking if they could just get to their rooms.

"Of course," said Robin. "After we get there, you night want to get some sleep."

The twosome nodded. While walking, there was silence that was unsettling to the titans. Robin used this time to think how he could ask questions without hitting any sensitive topics.

Deciding to go with basics, the boy wonder broke the silence by asking, "Why did you leave?"

The two tensed, and stopped walking. Shaking slightly, they tried to think of reasons that would satisfy the young vigilant.

"We got into a really bad fight with some friends," said Danny, cringing at the word _friends_. "It ended in us getting hurt and them forcing us to run." They weren't lying with the second half of the statement.

The other titans saddened at the thought of being hurt like that. Turning and looking at Alex, they saw her head was turned to the ground. It was in its usual position, but she looked more like she was thinking about what happened.

Robin knew they were lying, even if only a little. He decided to try again after they got some rest.

When they had reached the room, the siblings were surprised with what they saw. The room had black carpeting and dark blue walls and ceiling. There were two white chairs, and two beds. One bed was dark brown wood with black sheets, a dark blue blanket, and ice blue pillows. The other bed had a white frame, black blankets, one toxic green and one ice blue. The room itself had a very gothic feel to it. There was a white door that led to a bathroom. Looking inside, there was a red sink; the tiles were black, white walls, and a toxic green shower curtain.

"I'm sorry if you don't like it," said Cyborg, "but this is the room we promised Raven could design."

Raven shot him a glare and was about to attack him if a hand hadn't held her back. Turning, Raven saw Alex. As the raven haired girl released the half-demon, she shook her head and gestured for some paper. After Robin gave her a piece, she began to write something, but obscured it from view. When Alex was finished, she handed the note to Raven. After reading the note, a small smirk graced their lips.

"What is it?" asked Cyborg, not liking the sudden change in mood.

Immediately, the two dark girls changed their expressions back to indifference, but didn't say a thing.

Danny sighed, knowing what to expect.

"I'd watch my back if I were Cy," he said, "at least for a few days."

Cyborg shivered slightly at the thought of what Raven could do with the help of this new girl.

"Well," Robin interrupted the three's thoughts and gestured to the siblings. "If you two like the room, then you can rest now."

Without hesitation, Alex ran to the black and blue bed, jumped in, and within seconds, was fast asleep.

"Yeesh," exclaimed Beast Boy, "when was the last time she slept?"

"About a half hour ago," said Danny, "but she only got about fifteen minutes."

"Okay," said Star, "but what about before that."

"I have no idea," Danny sighed, thinking about how they would spend weeks without sleep.

"I guess we should all call it a night than," said Raven, "cause I doubt you got anymore than her."

Sighing, Danny agreed, walked over to the other bed, flopped down, and immediately fell asleep.

As the titans returned to the living room, they began to think about the twosome in the tower.

"Well?" asked Beast Boy, expectantly.

"What?" Robin asked as he glared at the younger titan.

"I want to know what the note Alex gave Raven says," responded BB.

Tensing slightly, Raven got up and left the room.

"How about we go to bed," said Starfire, "and resume the investigating tomorrow when not-friend-Danny and not-friend-Alex are awake."

Agreeing, the other titans decided to retire, though Cyborg was very careful not to encounter Raven or Alex. Sadly for him, meeting the two was inevitable.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I really hope people liked it, but I will accept if I missed something. Just try not to kill me, I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**~AW**


	6. Sanity

**A/N: Holy CRAP! THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT! That is AMAZING! Sadly, I don't think I'll be able to do it again for a while. In any case, here is chapter 5, and I'm calling it a night.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or TT, or I would be in Disneyland (I've never been there before).**

* * *

Chapter 5: Sanity

As Cyborg began to move threw the halls of the tower toward his room, he felt a chill go up his spine. Turning, he saw nothing, and shrugged it off as him being paranoid about the note.

_What did that note say anyway?_ he wondered. It felt like it could be a plan for revenge, or just something to make Raven back down. Either way, with Danny's warning fresh in his mind, he was very careful to avoid trouble. However, trouble found him anyway.

**_"Cyborg"_** called a soft, almost lonely voice.

Whipping his head around, Cyborg saw two figures. They both looked worn and almost ghost like. One had a black cloak that was torn at the bottom. The other had a torn blue cloak. The only difference was one was floating while the other simply stood on the ground. But both were translucent and had an eerie glow around them. They also had hoods up so their faces were obstructed from view.

"Who… what…" Cyborg stammered and tried not to panic. Both figures started to approach him, one floating while the other walked. Stepping back slowly, Cyborg's breathing quickened. These two figures were truly creepy. One raised their hand and exposed an arm covered by a tight long sleeve and a glove.

"We have awaited this moment, Cyborg," said the blue cloaked figure. The voice was feminine, so Cyborg assumed it was a girl.

"What moment?" asked the half-robot, trying hard to get his breathing under control again. The blue figure lifted their head enough so he could see two glowing, blood-red eyes.

**_"The day we take your sanity,"_** said the other figure, it was another feminine voice, though it sounded slightly younger than the other figure.

Now shaking, Cyborg made a run for the living room since his room was blocked by the two girls. Upon arriving in the living room, it was filled with fog. Turning his head in every direction, looking for an escape route, Cyborg didn't see the two cloaked girls had appeared behind him.

"You know you can't run," deadpanned the blue figure.

"I refuse to go insane," cried Cyborg, trying to sound brave. He naturally failed miserably, but he tried.

**_"You can't avoid your fate,"_** chattered the younger voice, **_"we are just making sure it's sealed."_**

Cyborg was about to run, but something prevented him from moving. Looking down, he saw he had stepped right into a trap. It looked like regular rope tied very tightly to the ground, and his feet were in the loop.

Cyborg was about to scream, but his fear kept him silent.

_I am losing my mind, _he thought.

After struggling for a few seconds, he heard a cry. Whipping his head around, he saw one of the girls with someone else; Alex.

"Let her go," cried the titan. He was now very afraid. He'd seen two cloaked girls mysteriously appear, they trapped him, and now Alex was with the blue one.

The figure grinned evilly and put the smaller girl on the ground.

"We said we would make you lose your sanity," the girl aimed her hand, and shot a bolt of black energy. The body of Alex shook violently for a moment, was completely encompassed by the energy, and then was gone.

Starring in shock, Cyborg was now furious. This girl just killed another in cold blood.

The figure laughed and disappeared. He then heard another laugh on his other side. Turning, he saw the other girl with someone in her arms; it was Raven.

"Don't you dare try to hurt her," Cyborg practically screamed. He wasn't about to lose someone else to these two.

**_"Try and stop me,"_** the figure grinned and put Raven on the ground. Raising her hand, it began to glow with an eerie dark blue energy. She aimed her hand and fired.

"NO!" cried Cyborg as he helplessly watched Raven become nothing but a burn mark on the floor. With nothing more than a laugh, the black figure disappeared.

"I'M GOING TO-" Cyborg didn't finish before he saw the door burst open, revealing the titans, including Raven, Danny, and Alex.

"What is all the noise down here?" cried a very irritated Robin. He and Danny were both glaring at Cyborg, but the half-robot ignored them and gaped. Right in front him, were Raven and Alex, alive and well.

Jumping suddenly, Cyborg grabbed the two girls in a tight embrace.

"You're okay!" he cried, hugging them tighter.

"Cyborg…" Raven tried to say, "need… air…"

Realizing his mistake, he released the two girls as they gasped for breath.

"Will you answer me now?" inquired the boy wonder, who was surprised Raven didn't vaporize Cyborg because of the hug.

"I just saw these two weird girls vaporize Raven and Alex," Cyborg said, as if it wasn't a big deal.

The titans and their guests starred at him and blinked.

"Uh, Cy," BB began, "are you okay?"

"Yes, why?" asked the half-robot.

Without warning, Alex and Raven burst out laughing. They even fell to the floor they were laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?" asked Cyborg.

"You…so…so…fell for…it," Raven said between her gasps for breath.

That was when the mech-titan froze. Then he realized that the figures were way too familiar. The blue and black cloaks, the voice, even the grin from the girl in the black cloak. He had been played by both of the dark girls.

"YOU TWO ARE EVIL!" screamed Cyborg. "HOW DID YOU EVEN DO THAT?"

The girls were still laughing to hard to say anything, but once they were done, they told the titans what had happened. When they finished, everyone, but the now red-faced Cyborg, was rolling on the floor laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY" cried the standing titan, though he was close to laughing himself.

"Dude… it's hilarious," BB managed to get out. "I told you earlier that that new kid was evil."

After everyone had their laughter under control again, they decided to put the matter on hold until morning. Everyone went to their rooms, but Raven. She had caught something the others hadn't.

Raven saw that while the others were laughing, Danny and Alex were the first to recover. She also saw the two were talking, Danny looking almost disappointed, and Alex looking slightly ashamed. She also heard him say some things like "powers" and "shouldn't use". She also heard Danny say something about continuing their conversation in their room.

She was to curious not to investigate. Following them, she hid in a corner and saw Danny sitting in one chair, while Alex hung her head in the other.

"You realize how risky that was, don't you?" Danny deadpanned.

Alex nodded, knowing she was in trouble. That was when Raven felt that same sheer power come from the new girl again. Danny looked as if he was listening to something, but Raven couldn't hear anything. Danny sighed.

"Alex, if the titans find out about our powers, we're dead…er," he said. Raven flinched at this comment. What did he mean deader?

"I know you were careful," he said, as if interrupting something, "but if they find out about our ghost powers, what do you think could happen"

Raven froze again. Ghost powers? Were these two ghosts? She was about to leave, but Alex whipped her head around and starred directly at Raven.

"Um," Raven said, "hi?"

Danny starred at her, shock all over his face.

"How much of that did you hear?" he inquired carefully.

"Kind of…" she began, "all of it."

Sighing again, Danny thought possible ways around this. He couldn't find any, so he decided to go with the truth.

"Do you want an explanation?" he asked.

"How about to all the titans in the morning," she offered.

**_"Sounds fair"_** Alex said.

Raven flinched, feeling that sudden energy again.

"What was…" she trailed off at the end of her sentence.

"We'll tell you in the morning," Danny said, ending the discussion.

Raven nodded and walked to her room, her mind a buzz with questions. The biggest of all was,

_Who are they?_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. I feel like I may have rushed a little. Don't be afraid to tell me if I stink.**

**Oh, and if you have requests, for now, you're going to have to ask through the reviews, because I'm very bad with computers and I'm still figuring some stuff out.**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**~AW**


	7. Answers part 1

**A/N: HELLO EVERYBODY! I LIVE! I apologize for the wait. I also apologize that my chapters have been short, but I feel like if I make some of my chapters all one piece, it will come out weird. Also, I'm taking a break from writing for the week, but I should have my next chapter up sometime next week or the week after.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, yah, I totally own to cartoons I could never afford in a thousand years. (Please tell me you can SEE the sarcasm dripping from that statement)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Answers part 1

The titans and their guests sat in the living room, looking at Raven and Alex expectantly. The two had their heads down, as if in shame, but both had visible smirks.

"Why did you do that?" asked Starfire. "It does not seem like a nice thing to do to a friend."

Raven sighed. "I admit, we may have gone a little overboard," she said, "but I was angry at Cyborg for insulting the room I designed, and Alex loves to pull pranks."

Nodding, Alex looked at Raven, but didn't say anything.

"Why did you do that particular prank, though?" BB asked. "It made Cy think Alex died."

Shaking their heads, Danny and Alex had to try not to laugh at the irony of that statement.

"I get the feeling you might do that to all of us at some point," Robin said.

Alex shrugged, but kept her head down. It was hard not to think of how everything they were saying was so ironic.

"You know what this means, don't you?" inquired Cyborg.

Sharing a look, Raven and Alex shook their heads.

"PRANK WAR!" yelled Cyborg.

After recovering from the noise, both of the darker girls starred at Cy in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" inquired Starfire.

"Star, they pranked me," began the half-robot, "so I will return the favor."

Danny could only shake his head. "That would be a very bad idea, Cy."

"And why, prey-tell, is that?" inquired Cyborg.

"Last time someone declared a prank war on someone like us, it ended with one side in a mental asylum," declared Danny. "Plus, my sister can make any prank you pull go horribly wrong. Add that to Raven, and you got a problem."

Cyborg froze at Danny's comment and shivered. How could a prank go that wrong? It sent shivers down his spine.

"If you insist," began Raven, "we will gladly accept your challenge of a prank war."

Danny simply shook his head, knowing this would only end badly.

"Now," began the half-demon suddenly, "can you explain what I heard last night?"

The other titans were confused as to what she meant.

"What do you mean, friend-Raven?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Last night, I followed Danny and Alex back to their room, and Danny said something about them having powers," stated the dark titan.

"WHAT!?" cried the other titans. The other three flinched at the noise, but recomposed themselves.

"What do you mean you have powers?" asked Robin. "I thought you were normal kids."

**_"Far from it, actually,"_** came a voice. Everyone flinched.

"Who said that?" asked Beast Boy, trying not to panic that he heard something out of thin air.

**_"I did,"_** the voice said again. Whipping their heads around, the titans looked at the twosome. The voice sounded feminine, so it couldn't have been Danny. That was when they turned to Alex.

**_"Did you really think I just didn't talk with my brother,"_** Alex smirked as the voice continued.

"Not-friend-Alex?" asked Stafire. "Is that you?"

**_"Yep,"_** said the girl in question. **_"Pretty cool, huh?"_**

"How are you doing that?" asked Cyborg.

**_"I can use telepathy,"_** said Alex. **_"How do you think I talked to my brother?"_**

The titans sat there, shocked. Robin then saw something he hadn't noticed before.

"Your eyes," he began, "are they, glowing?"

**_"Yah,"_** said Alex, **_"that happens when I use my powers."_**

The younger girl then brought her head up and moved her bangs so the titans could see her eyes. Each gasped, seeing one of her eyes was a toxic green while the other was icy blue. Something clicked in Robins head at that moment. He recognized those eyes.

"Wait," he said, "I've seen those eyes before."

Alex gave a sigh and looked to Danny.

**_"Do we dare say the rest," _**she asked her older brother.

He nodded, but said he would explain everything and she could d corrections if necessary.

"What do you want to know first?" he questioned, hoping not to have to spill all their hard kept secrets.

"Why don't we start with who or what you are," advised Raven.

"Okay," Danny sighed, "but in these circumstances, I think it would be best if we show first, explain second."

Standing up, Danny and Alex allowed the pale blue rings to form around their wastes. The titans gasped again as they saw the rings change Danny and Alex into Phantom and TimeKey from whom they met just yesterday.

"You two are Phantom and TimeKey?" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"What does that make you, though?" Starfire asked innocently.

"To put it plainly," Danny began, "we're ghosts."

The statement silenced all the titans except for Raven.

"That… is… so… COOL!" cried Cyborg.

"Cool?" exclaimed BB, "no offense, but it's CREEPY!"

"I did not think ghosts existed," Starfire said, now confused.

"To most, they don't," Danny said, "but there are some people who do believe."

"But how is it you're a ghost when you have to breath?" asked Robin, ever the detective.

"Alex is a highly successful actress," Danny replied. "As for me, I do need to breathe because I'm only half ghost."

"Is that even possible?" inquired BB.

Danny sighed. "Yes, but only if you're shocked with electricity and there's a large amount of ectoplasm in the area." He crossed his arms by the end of his statement.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" asked Raven. The other titans turned to give Danny and Alex their full attention.

"We didn't know how you would react," Danny said plainly. "We also didn't know if we could trust you."

"Why would you not trust us?" Star asked, looking a little hurt at Danny's words.

Before Danny could explain, there was a knock at the door of the living room leading to the garage.

"Hold on," Robin said as he walked to go see who it was.

When he opened the door, the people behind it were hidden from view of Danny and Alex.

"Good, you're here," was all they heard before the titan leader began walking back. The people then came into full view of everyone. The titans were glad to see who it was, but the twosome stared with conflicting emotions raging through them. Danny was feeling fear, anger, heart-ache, and protectiveness over his younger sister. Alex could feel similar emotions, but they were drowned out from pure fear.

"We got here as soon as we could," said the tall red-headed girl.

"To soon," Danny said, through grinding teeth.

"Danny," a goth girl began, "we need to talk."

Turning to the titans, Danny gave them a glare that made Ravens seem like it was comforting.

"Why are they here?" he asked in a cold tone.

"I guess that means you've met Jazz and he friends," said Robin.

Raven could sense the tension in the room escalate.

_This is not going to end well_, she thought.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It probably confused you at the end, which is what I wanted to happen. If I missed something, please tell me.**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**~AW**


	8. Questions

**A/N: Hey people, I'm back. I would like to say that this is going to be my best work, but then I'd be lying. I finished this at 10:30 at night. I also posted a new story, so feel free to read that if you want. It's a Hetalia and Justice League crossover. Don't like, don't read. But if you're curious, try it out.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DP or TT, this would exist, but I don't, so it doesn't.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Questions

Danny continued to glare at the newly arrived group. Alex tried hard not to panic, though she was losing that battle. The titans were trying to figure out what was going on to cause their guests such hurt. The group of three, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker, were all trying to find a good way to calm both Danny's rage and Alex's panic.

"Danny, please," Sam began, "you're missing some facts."

"What, do you mean the origins of those forms of torture?" Danny scoffed.

The titans stared at his comment, completely shocked.

"We never meant to hurt you, dude," Tucker tried not to sound to hurt.

Danny turned and looked at Alex. She was shaking from absolute terror. He turned back to the group of what used to be his friends and family.

"Look at Alex and then tell me you never meant to hurt us," he replied coldly.

The three teenagers looked at the ground, hanging their heads in shame.

The titans, especially Robin, were frustrated that they didn't know something that was obviously important.

"Perhaps if we just sat down and talked about this like civilized people, we might get some answers," Raven stated blankly. The other titans lit up as well as the three new teens, but Danny simply directed his anger to the titans.

"You said you were going to help us," he said in a colder tone. "I can see how inviting people over that tried to hurt us is helpful."

"Danny, you and Alex have got it all wrong," Sam said, trying to move closer.

With every step forward the new group tried to make, two steps backwards were taken by the two siblings. They eventually ran out of room, and when the group didn't stop, Alex snapped.

Out of almost nowhere, the young ghost began to fire ectoblasts at anything she saw moving. The titans, having not seen this power before, jumped behind the first thing they saw. The three other teens did the same, for they had no idea of how a ghost attacked if it was cornered and afraid. Danny simply put up a shield, knowing she'd have to release the built up energy before he could calm her down. When the display of energy was over, Danny moved to his sister and began to use a glowing blue hand to make her relax. It was a technique he talked to Frostbite about. His ice powers would reach a person's muscles and cool them if they were very warm. It was especially effective on other ghost with fire abilities, like Alex and Ember.

"What was THAT?" cried Beast Boy.

"A reason why we left," Danny said bluntly.

"What just happened, though," inquired Raven.

"You just saw what happens when you give a ghost a severe panic attack," replied the ghost boy.

The three teens came out from their hiding spot, only to be greeted by a hard glare from Danny.

"Now you see why we left," he said. "You caused us so much pain, simply coming to close gave Alex a panic attack.

The three hung their heads again. This time, Jazz was crying and Sam was on the verge of tears.

"I think it's time we left," Danny said. He grabbed his sister's shoulder and guided her to the far wall.

"Danny, please," Sam begged, now her words came out chocked from tears. "We'll explain everything."

"You've done ENOUGH!" Danny shouted, his visible eye flashing green. Before anymore could be said, the two ghosts turned intangible and flew threw the wall, away from titan tower.

"What just happened?" Starfire questioned.

"We just lost our only chance to make amends with those two," Tucker said, disappointment and sadness creeping into his voice.

"Maybe you could elaborate?" Robin asked.

"Yah, we could," said Jazz as she struggled to recompose herself.

"Where do we start?" Sam asked.

"How about the beginning," Raven suggested.

The threesome nodded and began to explain what had happened nine months ago.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this was a short chapter, but I hope the next one is a little longer.**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**~AW**


	9. Answers part 2

**A/N: Here is the new chapter. Happy 4th of July to y'all. This is short and I sincerely apologize. I do hope you like it anyway, though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or TT. I want to, but I don't.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Answers part 2

_(Flashback)_

_Sam's P.O.V._

_Tucker, Danny and I were all walking back to Fenton Works one night to get Danny patched up from his last fight. I was nervous, but I didn't know why. I was used to fixing him up, but something about tonight made me uncomfortable. Before I could say anything, we reached our destination._

_"It looks like my parents aren't home," Danny said. I was relieved because my friend was in worse shape than usual. When we walked in, Tucker went to get the first aid kit. When he came back I took it from him and got to work._

_"Well, we should get the wounds covered before we have any problems later," I commented. As of recently, it was getting harder to cover for Danny even with Jazz's help. Speaking of Jazz, she came down the stairs to only look at Danny._

_"What happened?" she asked._

_"Skulker," Danny said as I finished bandaging his cheek. He didn't need to say anymore._

_Jazz nodded and came to over and sat down. I looked around the room. I felt like someone was missing. That was when I remembered._

_"Where's Alex?" I asked._

_"She said something about Ghost Writer giving her a huge assignment," Tucker said. I gave him a look. Before I could say anything though, a black and blue blur came through the floor with a frantic expression and carrying several large books._

**_"Guy's, I'm doomed," _**_Alex cried out with her telepathy._

_"What's wrong, sis?" Danny asked._

**_"I have to write three reports due tomorrow," _**_she wailed. I was trying not to laugh. She had helped Danny keep up so much, she was now falling behind._

_"I might be able to help," Jazz said. Standing up, she led Alex up to her room. I shook my head and stifled a laugh._

_"Well, I think I got all your injuries. The rest have probably healed already," I said. "Why don't we make sure we've got all of our own homework is done."_

_The boys groaned but complied. When we were sure our homework was finished, it was after eleven._

_"Wow, it's late," I said. "Mind if we crash here tonight?" I asked, turning to Danny. He nodded, saying there was some extra bedding in the closet._

_When he left to get them, I felt a weird feeling over come me. Without thinking, I began to go to Danny. I realized I wasn't in control of my own body. I tried to call out, but my mouth was shut tight. When my body reached Danny, it swung hard at Danny's head. After my fist contacted his skull, he was on the ground, unconscious._

_When my head turned, I saw Jazz carrying Alex, also unconscious. I could tell from her eyes that she was under someone else's control to. My head turned back to Danny and my body picked him up. As it walked back and followed Jazz to the basement with a most likely controlled Tucker in tow, I was afraid of what was about to ensue._

_(One month later)_

_I don't know who was I pain for the past month more; me, Jazz, and Tucker or Danny and Alex. It's been over month now, and Danny thoroughly hates us while Alex looks ready to panic whenever we come to close. What has happened is our bodies performed form of torture on both our friends while we were forced to watch. It has gradually gotten to a point where I would rather take their place then be standing here. I can only be thankful that Danny was in his ghost form and he healed faster when like that._

_Currently, I was helplessly watching Danny and Alex as they sat in two different holding cells that were getting very hot. Alex wasn't even immune to these temperatures and she has fire powers. Danny looked ready to melt. The others and I looked at them, our expressions blank, but our minds screaming with hurt. I couldn't take it._

_After another fifteen minutes passed before our bodies moved the two back into the cell they share. I saw as Danny glared daggers at us while Alex just looked scared. I was relieved they had made it this long, but I don't know how much longer they can last._

_We only got ten minutes before our bodies went to get Alex and Danny for the next form of torture. I looked at Danny as he stood in front of Alex, ready to defend her. Alex herself was wide eyed in fear. We were only about five feet away. Then Alex just snapped._

_She fired ecto-blasts at random, not aiming anywhere. Our bodies ducked for cover while Danny put up a shield. I was surprised he had the strength. When the spree was over, there were scorch marks everywhere, most of the equipment was either destroyed or broken beyond repair, and Danny and Alex had a clear shot to the ghost portal. I wanted to shout at them to go to the Ghost Zone and get away. Luckily, they didn't need any encouragement. The two ran for the portal and didn't look back._

_When they were gone, I could feel control returning to me. It had felt like forever, but I was happy none the less._

_"What now?" Jazz asked._

_"We find them and find out what happened to us," I said. Jazz nodded and went to help Tucker. I guess he got hit when a piece of debris from Alex's outburst._

_We decided that we would give them two days to figure things out, and hope they weren't still angry._

_(Flashback end)_

The titans were no less in shock. As they stared at the threesome, Star looked ready to cry over the fact Danny and Alex were hurt like that.

"Was her outburst a panic attack?" Robin inquired.

"More than likely," Jazz said. Tucker and Sam nodded.

"How come you could never find them before?" asked Cyborg.

"We think they went to a ghost named Clockwork," Sam began. "He's the master of time and Alex's mentor. They probably asked him to make it seem like they never existed."

"Then how come I found the phone number?" Robin inquired.

"Maybe he left it there on purpose," Tucker said. With that statement, Sam and Jazz made a face that looked like they had figured something out.

"Maybe something is going to happen and he needs us all here," Jazz exclaimed. Her expression was more hopeful.

"Like us finding who really to control of us?" Sam asked, also with a hopeful light in her eyes.

"Maybe," Tucker mumbled.

"We will help you any way we can," Robin said. The other titans nodded. No one deserved the kind of torture Danny and Alex received. Now they just had o find them and get their trust back.

"Where do we start?" asked Beast Boy.

"We need to key this into one of their ecto-signatures," Sam said, pulling out the BOOOOO- merang. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"It's a stupidly named tracking device," Tucker said. The titans nodded. After Sam keyed the tracker, she threw it. It moved forward, then moved in another direction before crashing into a window.

"In retrospect, maybe throwing that thing indoors was a bad idea," she said, slightly embarrassed.

The others laughed before running after the tracker, all hoping to find the new ghosts.

From on top of the building, a figure watched as the large group left to follow the boomerange.

"Everything is in perfect place," the figure said, a mad smile gracing his lips. After he said that, he laughed maniacally and flew to his next position. He was ready for his revenge.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Again, happy 4th. Also, if you get the chance, I have two other fanfic (a one-shot and the first chapter for something new) if you want to read them. **

**See you in the next chapter.**

**~AW**


	10. Reunion

**A/N: I am SO sorry it's taken me so long to post this. My brain is full of ideas and I need to write them down before I forget. They are for Hetalia *cough fan girl cough*, but they won't be posted for a while. Another thing is my brain died on me for this story. I will continue, but I am having trouble with continuing. If you have ideas, please PM me, cause I need them. Again, I am really sorry I haven't updated in this long.**

**Disclaimer. I think it's safe to say I don't own DP or TT (I'VE BEEN SAYING IT SINCE CHAPTER 1 {I forgot to in the prologue})**

* * *

Chapter 9: Reunion

The titans and the members of Team Phantom followed the boomerang downtown before it suddenly stopped. Confused, Sam picked it up and threw it again. The boomerang went a few more feet, but returned to the gravel quickly.

"That can't be good," Tucker commented, walking toward his friend. After taking a quick look, he saw it was out of power.

"Now how do we find them?" Beast Boy questioned.

The large group thought for a moment before Robin had an idea. Taking the boomerang, he dug through his belt and pulled out one of his bird-a-rangs and used his communicator to transfer the programming into it.

"What are you doing?" asked Jazz.

"If I can transfer the basic programming into one of my bird-a-rangs," Robin began, "I can send it after Danny and Alex while the boomerang you brought isn't working."

They all nodded, and when the titan leader was finished, he threw the now ghost tracker, and the team resumed their search.

It was only a few minutes before the group found the two siblings they had been searching for. Only, they were in their ghost forms, and seemed to be looking for something.

Sam was about to approach them, but Tucker stopped her.

"Remember what happened last time," he said quietly, but not quietly enough.

Barely a second passed before the two were glaring directly at them. Their eyes widened before turning into cold expressions. Even Alex didn't look fearful, purely anger and the feeling of betrayal showed.

"We should've known you'd try and find us again," Danny said with venom in his words.

"Danny, you don't understand," Sam pleaded.

"I understand," Danny said with mock comfort. "My sister and I have been betrayed and now you have come back to try and get us again."

The threesome could only glance down, disappointed that they were trying so hard, but failing to get their friends back.

It was at that moment that the newly arrived teenagers saw why Danny and Alex were in ghost form. They saw what looked like a punk rocker floating with a guitar strapped to her back. The members of Team Phantom recognized the ghost as Ember, but she looked different. Instead of her usual clothes, she was wearing a black half shirt with no straps, a black mini skirt, and black heeled boots that went to her knees.

"Well," she cried, "I never thought you dipsticks could have been split like this." She smirked. "And for once, ole Boxy was right about you. Kitty totally owes me five bucks."

The halfa and time apprentice glared, neither pleased that the day had gone so badly.

**_"Why are you here?"_** Alex questioned.

"I didn't actually come to fight," Ember said. "I came to talk."

Everyone raised an eyebrow, even the titans. They could tell from the malice in Alex's voice that they had all had some kind of unfinished business with this ghost.

"What do you want?" Danny inquired further. He had heard from Alex that when Ember wasn't acting badly, she could be surprisingly considerate.

"I think it would be best if we discussed this away from those dipsticks," Ember said, her voice very serious.

The twosome nodded and followed her to the roof of a nearby building.

"What do you think she wants to talk to them about?" Raven asked with her usual monotone.

"I don't know," Tucker replied, "but it must be important if she isn't trying to blast them into bits."

"Do they have a history or something?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes," Jazz said. The titans stared, but decided that they could ask after all these problems were sorted out.

**_"WHAT?"_** they heard ring trough their heads, assuming it was Alex.

"That's not good," Sam commented.

"What?" Robin asked.

"If a ghost gets angry or panic," Jazz interrupted, "they tend to release more energy then they usually intend. In Alex's case, her telepathy expands."

"If we heard it that loudly, it's pretty bad," Tucker added.

The titans nodded, knowing how emotions could have effect on someone's powers.

They were brought out of their thoughts when they saw Ember, Alex, and Danny return to the ground, all three scowling.

"Hope you two survive," Ember said, and disappeared in a plume a flames.

"Will Plasmius ever learn?" Danny asked, turning to Alex, only for her to shrug.

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

"Like any of you care," Danny said, his voice filled with malice.

"Danny, you still don't know everything," Sam nearly begged.

"Why would I care to know every little detail?" he asked.

"Because they told us," Starfire said, "and the way they spoke had the sound of great pain."

"**_They're successful actors,_**" Alex commented. The titans were disappointed how the siblings were so stubborn.

"Please, just give them a chance," Starfire begged.

"I don't think they deserve a second chance," Danny said coldly, but there was something else in his voice. The titans could tell they were getting through even if only a little.

"Danny," Sam said in a stern voice, surprising everyone, "if we wanted to hurt either of you two, don't you think we would have done so by now?"

Everyone gave her a weird look. The titans thought she was nuts, Jazz and Tucker wondered why they hadn't thought of that sooner, and Danny and Alex considered what she said.

"She's right, you know," a voice came, causing everyone to look around. "They could've destroyed you by now if they wanted to."

"Who's there?" Beast Boy cried, slightly afraid.

"The one thing it takes to tear people apart," the voice came. Turning, the teens all got into fighting positions. The titans knew this was a villain. The red eyes clarified that. His fangs didn't help.

"YOU!" Danny cried.

"Yes, me, boy," the figure cried. "And you won't stop me this time."

* * *

**A/N: OH so CLIFFY. If you haven't guessed by now, cliffhangers are kinda my thing. I hope you liked this chapter. Like I said, My brain died, so I've had trouble. **

**On a side note, there is a pole on my page for who you want the villain to be. If it's not there, tell me through reviews or PM me. This will continue for a couple weeks, so I won't be updating again for quite a while.**

**See you in the next chapter**

**~AW**


	11. Battle

**A/N: IT'S FINALLY DONE! I'm really sorry, I just completely lost my insperation for this for a while. The plot bunnies in my brain started to invade, and if I don't write it down, they just get more and more annoying. Anyway, I would also like to here feedback for this chapter, I feel like it's a little rushed. So reviews and PM's are most welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this again?**

**TimeKey: YES!**

**Me: . . .Fine. I don't own DP or TT, never will, yada, yada, yada, LET'S JUST GET ON WITH IT!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Battle

"Yes, I have returned," the figure said with mad glee. "And I have full intentions of winning this time."

"Who the heck are you?" Beast Boy asked. The titans could tell this was a mad man. He was in some black and white hazmat suit (though it was very torn up) and flaming white hair in some pony tail (?).

"Dan Phantom, though I think your new friends knew that already," the ghost replied.

"How did you escape?" Sam asked in surprise.

"I believe these two know," Dan replied, gesturing to the ghostly siblings. They only glared. Dan laughed insanely and charged a blast against the teens. Danny put up a shield and turned to Alex and the two shared a silent conversation. Alex nodded and flew to the people on the ground.

**_"We need to get to cover,"_** she said.

They were about to protest, but didn't get a chance before a black vortex surrounded them. When they landed, they looked at Alex unhappily.

**_"That wasn't me!"_** the younger defended.

"That was me," Raven spoke up. "I've read about a ghost named Dan Phantom. Supposedly the future of the Guardian of Realms, he was defeated by his younger self and taken as prisoner to the Master of Time, Clockwork and his apprentice. (Alex raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment) It was said that he would one day return and reek havoc when the Defender disappeared."

**_"What have you been reading lately?" _**Alex asked offhandedly.

"'The Legends of the Ghost Zone', why?" Raven responded. "If it helps, it was written by a Gilbert Wilson, Charles Williams, and Andréa Fisher."

**_"Remind me to talk to Ghost Writer later,"_** Alex said. **_"For now, that legend is one-hundred percent accurate. Dan is the future of the Guardian, and is now returned for revenge. You guys need to stay here so you don't get hurt."_**

Alex was about to leave to help her brother, but Sam grabbed her.

"No," she said. "We're going with you." Alex was about to protest, but Tucker stopped her.

"We've had to watch the first fight, we're going to help," Tucker replied, but Alex only hardened her expression.

**_"You've helped enough,"_** she bit back and teleported away in dark blue mist.

"We're going to totally defy those two and help, aren't we," BB said bluntly. Everyone nodded.

"Besides," Jazz said, "I think Dan has something to do with what happened."

The group nodded and devised a plan before teleporting back to the fight. Immediately, they were glad they had missed the first half. There was damage everywhere and all three ghosts (well, two and a half ghosts) were already badly injured.

"Alright, Cyborg, Jazz, Raven, get in position," Robin ordered. "The rest of us will cover you."

They nodded and separated, ready to fight. Robin, Star, BB, Tucker, and Sam ran over to the fight.

"HEY, HOT-HEAD!" Tucker said, making Dan turn is attention. "Bet you can't keep up with a moving target!"

At this, Dan became infuriated while Danny watched in shock and frustration with Alex trying not to laugh. In a way, Tucker was the one who taught her about pranking (the rest was Youngblood).

Dan immediately began shooting ecto-blasts at Tucker, though he dodged easily from being in plenty of Danny's previous fights. (Finally) figuring out Dan was distracted, Danny and Alex began firing on the older ghost. He winced and resumed fighting the siblings.

"OI! OLD MAN!" BeastBoy called, distracting Dan. "HOW CAN YOU PULL YOUR HAIR BACK IF IT'S ON FIRE?"

Dan snarled and shot at the changeling (who was running in the form a cheetah). The two continued to shoot Dan, though he wasn't taking much notice. Eventually, something registered in Alex's mind she shared with Danny, and the two began to help.

"HEY DAN! YOU'RE SLOWING DOWN! IS AGE CATCHING UP WITH YOU?" Danny called. Dan turned to the (in his opinion annoying) siblings and tried to shoot, but failed and his back was to the building Raven, Jazz, and Cyborg were standing on.

As the group distracted (a very pissed off) Dan, the three on the building had been modifying Cy's weapons so he could actually hit Dan.

"Is his back turned?" Jazz asked. They were far enough away she couldn't tell.

"Yep," Cyborg responded. "Ready?"

"As we'll ever be," Raven said in her usual monotone. The other two nodded and Cy aimed his weapon and Raven prepared her spell.

As the group on the ground continued fighting, Dan was actually getting dizzy. With every insult, he had to turn his head and he was moving fast enough where it was increasingly difficult to see straight.

"_Robin,_" Raven's communicator contacted his, "_we're ready on this end._ _Is he facing this direction?_"

"Yes," Robin replied, "fire when ready."

After ending the communication, I blast mixed with green, blue, and black energy came and hit Dan directly in the chest. When it made contact, Dan began to scream in pain, but the blast didn't end.

"DANNY, ALEX, FIRE!" Robin called. The two understood immediately and shot at Dan's back with dark blue and neon green energy. Dan finally went and fell to the ground, but he was still smiling like a maniac.

"So," he said, "the great Phantom and Apprentice have become so corrupted from battle that they'll fight without remorse? You're more like me than I ever could imagine."

"But there's a difference," Danny said, "We fight for people that are innocent. You, on the other hand, don't."

Dan only huffed while Danny bound his hands with ectoplasm.

"There're two things I never figured out," Danny replied. "One is how you escaped, and the other is what you had to do with what those three did to me and Alex." By the end, Danny was pointing towards Jazz, Sam, and Tucker.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dan huffed. "I controlled them. It wasn't the same as overshadowing, just having control of their movements. As for the second thing, I'm pretty sure you know, courtesy of that punk artist your sister's such good friends with."

By the end, Dan passed out and Danny covered his mouth in ectoplasm.

"Why'd you cover his mouth?" BB asked.

"To keep him from using his ghostly wail, his most powerful attack," Jazz answered.

"At least, most powerful direct attack," Danny said and turned to the other three. "Sorry I didn't believe you earlier about not knowing everything."

"We're just glad you know the truth now," Tucker said happily. Though Danny's expression stayed stoic. Before more was said, both the younger Fentons glomped the other three Team Phantom members.

"You two okay?" Jazz asked carefully.

**_"_**N**_o_**" both the siblings responded. The titans watched as the other three ghost hunters tried to comfort the ghosts. It was surprising how badly broken the two were from emotional torture. After a few minutes, the two let go, but still had red and glistening eyes.

"Better?" Sam asked.

**_"A little,"_** Alex said as Danny nodded.

"Good," Robin said, "why don't we go back to the tower? I get the feeling we aren't done fighting yet."

The group nodded and returned to the tower. Apparently, in an effort to get away faster, the ghosts forgot to grab their bags. After some laughing at that fact, Danny and Alex decided to explain what was going on.

"According to Ember," Danny started, "Plasmius was planning to get revenge on us by sending Dan to kill us."

"Was he nuts?!" Sam exclaimed. "He should know how dangerous Dan is!"

**_"You'd think that,"_** Alex said. **_"Anyway, I guess that means we need to make sure Vlad is finished."_**

"Maybe for good this time," Danny said darkly.

"Danny, you wouldn't seriously consider…" Jazz trailed off at the end.

"I don't know," Danny said grimly. "But I know it's time to get Vlad to finally stop."

Everyone nodded, but only Alex seemed to have a certain expression.

"We'll come with you," Robin said. "From the sounds of it, this Vlad is pretty bad."

"Fine," Danny said, "but I think it'd be best if I led."

Everyone nodded and the titans piled into the Specter Speeder with Jazz in the drivers seat. They all began to fly to Wisconsin, for hopefully, their last encounter with Vlad.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, last cliffy (I hope).**

_**THIS IS IMPORTANT!**_**** **I have another poll up (I know, so many) and I need answers. The questions are;**

**Do you want me to bring on Slade?**

**I really appreciate you guys for understanding my delay's, and I'm REALLY sorry.**

**I would also like to note I'm back in school and I have an evil Social Studies teacher as well as an evil math teacher, so chapters for this and other stories will come a bit slower (I think. . .)**

**See you in the next chapter,**

**~AW**


End file.
